1. The Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of machines adapted for locomotion across a surface. More specifically, the present invention relates to a legged walking machine that is steerable so enabling it to change direction of locomotion across the surface.
2. The Relevant Technology
Legged walking machines are known in the art. In particular, there exist numerous examples of six legged walking machines, commonly referred to as “hexapods”, known in the art. These machines can generally be split into two distinct categories.
The first category relates to those machines that exhibit a relatively simple design i.e. those that employ a single motor to operate all of the legs. As such these walking machines are only capable of travelling in straight lines which significantly limits their manoeuvrability and, when in the form of a toy, their playability. Some examples of such six legged walking machines are described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,652,352 B, Romanian Patent No. 114,247 B and Chinese Patent Publication No. 201291928 Y.
The second category relates to those machines that exhibit a significantly more complex design i.e. those that employ at least one motor or servo to control the operation of each leg and each these components is linked to a microprocessor. These walking machines are capable of steerable locomotion across a surface however the use of multiple motors makes them prohibitively expensive to produce and they generally require not insignificant levels of computing power to provide the required directional control. An example of such a steerable walking machine is described within U.S. Pat. No. 5,005,658, U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,351,626 A and 5,351,773 A.
It is recognised in the present invention that considerable advantage is to be gained in the provision of a walking machine that provides a motor efficient means of for locomotion and steering across a surface.
It is therefore an object of an aspect of the present invention to obviate or at least mitigate the foregoing disadvantages of the walking machines known in the art.